


Lie of Omission

by AngelQueen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mind Meld, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans do not lie. </p><p> </p><p><b>SPOILERS</b> for <i>Star Trek Into Darkness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie of Omission

Vulcans do not lie. It is truth. It is set in stone.

Yet, they may choose their words carefully, and not reveal all. Perhaps that is what humans call a lie of omission. If that is the case, then Spock is perhaps capable of lying after all.

He speaks truth when he describes Admiral Pike's final moments of life to Nyota. The pain, the fear, the loneliness is all there. But there is more, far more than Spock is comfortable admitting to in front of their companions.

There were words. Despite the admiral's terror in the face of death, the man was still coherent enough to know what Spock had done in touching his face, had felt his presence within his mind. Admiral Pike knew the significance of the gesture, and seized on it to convey his message.

_Look after my boy._

Spock knows that Admiral Pike considered Captain Kirk his protégé, had believed in the younger man when no one else, least of all Spock, could comprehend why. But those few words, spoken in urgency in the final moments as the admiral's life winked out, have far more significance than would be considered appropriate for a man referring to another whose career he had supported. There is far too much emotion in that final, desperate plea for it to be something so simple.

They are the words of a parent who speaks for a much beloved child.

It is that sentiment that was at the core of the admiral's being as he slipped into darkness.


End file.
